Nhìn về phía mặt trời
by ElanLe
Summary: Những điều tốt đẹp thường không thể tồn tại lâu. Nhưng Elsa quyết tâm không để mọi chuyện như vậy. Từ bỏ niềm đam mê nghệ thuật của mình, vì Anna, Elsa quyết định đi con đường khác. Một con đường đầy chông gai, thử thách,có lẫn cả máu và nước mắt, nhưng mọi việc liệu có đáng với cái giá đã bỏ ra? Có chút hint Elsanna. Gunslinger Girl!AU.


Câu chuyện này là Ginslinger Girl!AU. Bối cảnh là ở thế giới hiện đại. Elsa và Anna không còn là chị em, nhưng vẫn còn một chút sợi dây quan hệ chị em. Và điều quan trọng là có hint Elsanna ở đây. Hint nhẹ nhàng thôi. Xin lỗi, mình không phải là fan của incest hay yuri nhưng sau khi coi một số fanfic hay về Elsa và Anna khiến mình phải ship cặp này luôn. Nếu bạn có khả năng đọc hiểu tiếng Anh (mức trung bình – khá cũng ổn rồi) thì mình đề nghị bạn nên xem một số truyện sau mà mình cảm thấy rất hay:

Tempest của kaiserlee

A Snowflake in Spring của Celery Sticks

Golden Snoflake của Talkpillow

You are của Pmrising

Cut Through The Heart của Nina Windia, Stolen Ice của Aesla, R9kElsa is Suffering (riêng R9kElsa thì chỉ có trên trang và bộ này rất nổi trong Frozen fandom).lưu ý 3 truyện này incest, nhưng đọc rất hay.

Còn nếu không thì cứ dùng bộ lọc của fanfiction tìm kiếm những truyện của Frozen được nhiều người theo dõi/yêu thích/review. Có rất nhiều truyện hay trên Frozen fandom. Và một lần nữa,truyện mình viết có chút hint Elsanna, không thích, đừng đọc! Bạn đã được cảnh báo!

* * *

CHƯƠNG 1: ĐÁNH CƯỢC

-Cô nghĩ điều này là cần thiết ư? 

Giọng của người đàn ông khá trầm, có chút mệt mỏi. Nhìn bề ngoài có thể đoán chừng ông ta tầm 50 tuổi. Cũng không lạ, với chức vị hiện tại ông ta đang nắm trong Sở thì tuổi đời như thế cũng không có gì quá đặc biệt.

-Ý ngài là sao? 

Cô đáp lại với một chút thận trọng và nghi ngờ. Tại sao ngài ấy lại đặc một câu hỏi như thế? Chẳng phải chính ngài, Bộ trưởng của Sở Phúc Lợi đã từng ra thông báo rằng ai đậu thủ khoa vào Sở, hay đúng hơn là đậu vào Phòng Nội Vụ của Sở Phúc Lợi sẽ có được đặc quyền và người đâu thủ khoa sẽ được tự do yêu cầu sao? Cô chỉ muốn có một "Guard" theo ý muốn riêng mình. Điều này có gì lạ mà ngài ấy muốn đặt câu hỏi lại với cô?

\- Ồ, tôi chỉ muốn hỏi tại sao cô lại chọn người này? Ý tôi là tại Sở chúng ta có rất nhiều loại "Guard", sao không đơn giản cứ chọn đại một con? Tại sao cô lại chọn muốn xây dựng một "Guard" mới từ người này?

Guard là tên gọi của một loại người máy, họ được tạo nên dựa vào nền tảng chính là cơ thể người. Guard nhìn chung cũng như con người, nhưng họ mang những sức mạnh phi thường, nhờ vào sự hỗ trợ của công nghệ, thiết bị tối tân theo tỉ lệ 30% người và 70% máy. Đó là chính là định nghĩa cơ bản của Guard. Để tạo ra một Guard, Sở cần có ít nhất một cái "xác người", kèm theo bộ não người phải trong tình trạng "sử dụng được". Bởi vậy, việc tạo ra Guard không phải dễ dàng.

\- Thì ngài đã chẳng nói rằng ai đậu thủ khoa vào Sở sẽ được hưởng một đặc quyền? Tôi- tôi chỉ yêu cầu có một Guard mới theo ý tôi, đơn giản là thế

Cô đáp lại người đàn ông như thể đó là điều hiển nhiên mà ông ta phải thực hiện. Hơn nữa, cô cũng không muốn tiếp tục nói về chủ đề này, nó như là điểm yếu của cô. Nhẹ mỉm cười, cô gái tóc vàng quay gót toan bước ra khỏi phòng. Giọng cô nhẹ nhàng như những bông tuyết đầu mùa. Nhẹ và trong trẻo, nhưng không hề có chút cảm xúc. 

\- Thưa ngài, nếu không còn gì khác thì tôi xin phép lui

Và khi bàn tay cô vừa chạm vào nắm đấm cửa, thì người đàn ông bất ngờ lên tiếng.

-Elsa! Người mà cô chọn, đó có phải đó là em gái cô? 

Câu nói của ngài Bộ trưởng tưởng chừng như là câu hỏi nhưng lại mang âm điệu như một vị thám tử đã có đầy đủ bằng chứng và đang buộc tội cô. Lời nói ấy như là tia sét cả triệu Vôn đánh trúng vào phần ý thức của cô gái, làm nó vỡ tan ra thành trăm mảnh. Cô lặng người, không phản ứng. Điều duy nhất mà cô có thể cảm nhận được là bàn tay của mình đang siết chặt nấm đấm cửa đến mức các khớp ngón tay trắng bệch cả ra. Một luồng gió lạnh như thổi khắp người, khiến cô gái rùng mình nhưng cô cố gắng che giấu điều đó. Tiếc thay, những chuyển động nhỏ nhất của cô không qua được đôi mắt tinh anh và từng trải của người ngồi phía sau cô.

Vài giây hay vài phút đã trôi qua, không ai biết rõ. Chỉ biết rằng có một giọng nói trầm ấm phía sau lại được cất lên.

"Một thủ khoa có tài như cô, tôi nghĩ cô hẳn phải biết rõ bản chất của Sở. Đây là Sở Phúc Lợi, Elsa! Hay đúng hơn, cô sắp làm việc cho Phòng Nội Vụ của Sở Phúc Lợi. Nơi chúng ta làm việc không phải là bệnh viện, và chúng ta cũng chẳng có phép màu đề cứu chữa cho người khá—"

"Tôi biết" Elsa lạnh lùng cắt ngang. 

\- Thế tại sao cô lại đưa em gái mình vào thí nghiệm này? Guard không thể sống như chúng ta. Thời gian sống của họ chỉ được vài năm. Làm điều này chẳng khác nào cô tự hành hạ chính mình, hành hạ người thân của cô 

Đôi chân mày của người đàn ông cau lại, như đang cố gắng giải thích với một đứa trẻ về phép tính đơn giản rằng một cộng một bằng hai, làm ơn hãy hiểu điều đó. Nhưng ông thừa biết rằng cô gái này vốn bướng bỉnh và cố chấp. Chỉ cần nhìn thấy kết quả thi tuyển của cô vượt qua cả trăm người khác, đoạt lấy cái danh hiệu thủ khoa là biết. Năm vòng thi tuyển, những bài kiểm tra về IQ, về sự linh hoạt và khả năng ứng biến, kiểm tra thể chất, kiến thức về vũ khí, và teamwork đủ cho ông thấy rõ tài năng của người đứng trước mặt ông không phải là tầm thường. Nếu phải thừa nhận, ông sẽ gọi cô ấy là nhân tài, và ông sẽ vui vẻ chấp nhận biến mọi thỉnh cầu của cô gái thành sự thật, miễn là trong quyền hạn của ông nhưng thành thật mà nói ông thật sự không hiểu động cơ nào khiến cho cô lại chọn việc này. 

"Họ sống được bao lâu?" Lưng vẫn đối diện với ngài Bộ trưởng, lời nói của ngài ấy có phần khiến cô đắn đo. Sự lựa chọn của cô là đúng hay là sai, không thể biết rõ. Có lẽ cô nên nghiên cứu và chế tạo ra cỗ máy thời gian hay thứ gì đó tương tự như vậy để có thể thấy được tương lai, biết được kết quả của mỗi sự lựa chọn đưa ra để cô sẽ không phải quyết định sai lầm.

Mà khoan, trong trường hợp của cô, cho dù có cỗ máy đó đi chăng nữa thì cũng chẳng thể giúp ích gì được. Bởi sâu trong tiềm thức, cô gái biết rõ rằng sự lựa chọn của cô là sai... nhưng cũng là đúng. Chỉ có điều là nên nhìn dưới góc độ lý trí hay tình cảm mà thôi.

Người đàn ông không vội trả lời, ông ta chỉ nhìn chăm chú vào cánh cửa trước mặt Elsa như thể đang nghiên cứu điều gì bí ẩn. nhẹ thở dài.

"6 hoặc 5 năm" vài giây trôi qua, ông nói tiếp "nhưng đó là trong điều kiện lý tưởng, không tổn thương, không hư hại, không bị vật chất hay cảm xúc bên ngoài  
tác động vào. Nhưng nếu thí nghiệm thất bại…"

Cả hai điều im lặng vì cả hai người đều biết rõ điều gì sẽ xảy ra nếu thí nghiệm thất bại. Phải, kết quả sẽ thật thảm khốc. Vật thí nghiệm sẽ bị hoà tan vào dung dịch thí nghiệm và biến mất như chưa từng tồn tại. Tỉ lệ thất bại với tỉ lệ thành công ngang ngửa nhau 50/50, vì thế sẽ không ngoa nếu nói đây là một canh bạc dùng mạng người ra đánh cược.

"Tôi thấy cô nên nghĩ lại thì hơn"

Với một sức mạnh kì lạ mà Elsa tưởng đã trôi mất trong suốt cuộc trò chuyện với ngài Bộ trưởng nãy giờ đã giúp cô đẩy được cánh cửa mở ra. Ánh sáng mặt trời vào buổi chiều tà phản chiếu trong mắt cô. Thứ ánh sáng nhẹ dịu phát ra từ quả cầu màu như lòng đỏ trứng gà đang dần chìm vào chân trời khiến lòng cô nặng trĩu. Ba năm rồi thì phải? Phải rồi! Ba năm nhìn ngắm cảnh mặt trời đến và đi khiến cô mệt mỏi. Thói quen này đã tồn tại được ba năm, cô cũng đã chờ đợi trong suốt ba năm đó. Hy vọng, thất vọng, đắn đo, sợ hãi, đau khổ,… mọi loại cảm xúc có trên đời cô đều nếm trải trong suốt ba năm ấy. Nhưng rồi sao? Ánh sáng mặt trời ấy lại không thể nào làm lòng cô ấm áp lên dù chỉ một chút. Hoặc có lẽ, "ánh sáng" khiến cô ấm áp đã rời xa cô từ ba năm trước rồi, và bây giờ, nếu cô không quyết định hoặc tiếp tục chờ đợi thì thứ Elsa sẽ mãi nhận được chỉ là lạnh lẽo và bóng tối mà thôi.

"Tôi vốn đã trắng tay, còn gì nữa mà để mất"

Trước khi rời phòng, Elsa quay người gật đầu, nhẹ mỉm cười như cám ơn vị Bộ trưởng đã quan tâm, rồi dứt khoát rời đi. Người phụ nữ trẻ tuổi kia ngẩn cao đầu đầy tự tin bước đi trên hành lang mà không biết rằng tương lai cô sắp mở ra những chương mới, đầy giông bão.

END

* * *

Xong Chương 1. Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra với Elsa ở chương tiếp theo? và có chuyện gì đã xảy ra với Anna lại khiến Elsa đắn đo như vậy? Liệu thí nghiệm mà hai người vừa đề cập có thành công không? Phòng Nội Vụ của Sở Phúc Lợi là làm gì?Anna liệu có cơ hội để xuất hiện trong chương kế? Câu trả lời sẽ nằm ở trong những chương kế tiếp, và sẽ được nhìn bằng đôi mắt của Elsa. Cám ơn và hẹn gặp lại :D


End file.
